


Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит фазан черно-бело-серый

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>маленькие зарисовки ощущений Баки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит фазан черно-бело-серый

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Красный

Периодически Зимний Солдат краем глаза видит кровь на плече, хмурится, косится — а это красная звезда на металле. Всего лишь. След от прошлого, хоть и нарисовано, а хрен вырубишь. 

Красные звезды на башнях Кремля: полночь, снег падает крупными хлопьями, и звезды светятся недобрым рубиновым светом, как чьи-то злые глаза, следящие за тобой, никогда не забывающие и не прощающие.   
Кумачовые полотна с золотыми кисточками на почетных знаменах в кабинетах начальников и золотыми буквами, сплошь из трескотни: «почетный», «ордена», «имени Ленина», «краснознаменная».   
Красная Комната, лучше бы ее не вспоминать вообще.

Периодически это не звезда на плече, а все-таки кровь: на костяшках после тренировки или на скуле партнера по спаррингу. 

Когда через сутки бессонницы приходят глюки, Зимний Солдат почти физически видит бордовые пятна, проступающие на ладонях, и он хочет кричать, но вместо этого стискивает челюсти и марширует как можно быстрее — в туалет или ванную, главное, чтобы раковина с водой, и моет-моет-моет с мылом руки, оттирая призрачную кровь, пока он беззвучно вопит в себя. Больно-больно-больно, это намного больнее, чем получать по яйцам. И главное, когда по яйцам, это в итоге проходит.  
А это не пройдет никогда.

Оранжевый

Рыжие волосы Наташи взметаются огнем, когда она в почти балетном прыжке перемахивает через охранника и по пути меткими пинками сносит троих, в том числе и того, через кого прыгает. Это так красиво, что Зимний Солдат забывает дышать.

Оранжевая луна, огромная, раза в два больше, чем обычно, ее контуры дрожат, она висит над горизонтом, и, кажется, сейчас не выдержит тяжести и сорвется. Август, жарко, душно, кукурузное поле за Бруклином, Стив таращится на колдовской месяц, восхищенно открыв рот, а Баки украдкой наблюдает за ним, тихо улыбаясь. 

Взрыв за спиной, в лопатки толкает жар и ударная волна, металлическая рука на краю зрения вспыхивает оранжевыми отблесками, какого черта, почему насилия и войны в его воспоминаниях в тысячу раз больше, чем мирной жизни.

Желтый

Одуванчики на обочине желтые и пушистые, Зимний Солдат идет по глинистой колее, с одной стороны — зеленое поле молодой пшеницы, с другой — пастбище, ветерок еле чувствуется, вдали виднеются крыши деревни, идти еще с полчаса. Коровы на пастбище поднимают головы и провожают его бессмысленными взглядами, жуя жвачку. Зимний Солдат вспоминает напутствие: «Это твое первое задание, Солдат, не подведи нас». Он не помнит, действительно ли это первая миссия. А впрочем, какая разница.

Кресло на сей раз ставят в подполе банка, прямо в хранилище с ячейками, здесь лампы светят желтым, и металлические ящики окрашиваются в цвет золота, ну да, это же банк, так что все логично. На сей раз окружающие торопятся и не размещают кресло в лаборатории, где привычный белый кафель. А здесь все кажется желтым, как глаза тигра. Мелкие дверцы металлических ящиков складываются в золотую чешую огромной змеи, сжимающей тебя в смертельном захвате, ты не сможешь вырваться никогда, никогда, даже если ты Зимний Солдат. 

Желтоватый орел Щ.И.Т.а на рукавах охранников.

Зеленый

Деревья шумят зеленой листвой, перегной чуть пружинит под тяжелыми ботинками, солнечный свет, пробиваясь сквозь кроны, падает ажурными узорами на спину Стива, идущего впереди, и воздух настолько свеж, и тишина настолько умиротворяюще полна абсолютно беззаботным птичьим пересвистом и шорохом, что невозможно поверить: фронт буквально в нескольких шагах. Фашисты совсем близко. Баки впадает в легкий транс в этом нежном молчании леса, прося неизвестно кого продлить это мгновение покоя хотя бы еще на несколько секунд, он так устал, пожалуйста, умоляю, дайте еще чуть-чуть тишины.

Зеленые пятна деревьев совершенно не меняют картины: все равно все серое, асфальт, стены зданий, машины, люди. Зимний Солдат выходит на проезжую часть, не обращая внимания на гудки недовольных водителей. Зеленые шарообразные деревья выстроились вдоль широкого проспекта, как огоньки вдоль взлетной полосы, и по ней сейчас прямо на Солдата несется черный джип, весь в светлых пробоинах от пуль. Черное платье в светлый горошек. Это его цель. Слышишь, цель, пора приземляться.

Голубой

Январское небо в горах пронзительной голубизны, кристально чистое, и снег на склонах — иссиня-белый. Непокрытая голова мерзнет, но Баки привык. В швейцарских горах не так уж и холодно. Тем более, что думать о холоде некогда, им предстоит прыжок в бездну — ладно, только на поезд. Но что, если веревка порвется? Что, если поезд будет ехать слишком быстро, и их снесет с крыши? Что, если-если-если? Под ложечкой собирается колючий ком азарта и легкой паники. Баки косится на Стива, вдыхает полной грудью и давит сомнения. На войне так: если решил действовать — действуй. Сомнения неуместны и часто гибельны. Сомневаться надо до того, как принять план. Прыгать — значит, прыгать. Лучше не думать. Баки смотрит на горное ущелье, камень скалы обрывается как раз у его ботинок, они со Стивом стоят на страшной высоте; пустота внизу притягивает взгляд, голова кружится, его начинает опасно тянуть вниз; чтобы отвлечься, Баки между прочим спрашивает: «Ты помнишь ту поездку на Циклоне?»

Глаза у Стива невыносимо светлые.

Синий

Форма Стива всегда была синей, вспоминает Зимний Солдат. Красный и белый тоже есть, но в основном синий. Стив слишком спокойный для красного, а белый непрактичен.   
А у Баки на фронте была синяя куртка.

Он отцепляется от стальной балки и падает в синюю рябь реки. Вода ударяет в сложенные лодочкой руки, и Зимний Солдат плавно входит в воду. И он не всплывает, он идет ко дну, в темно-синий омут с белыми пузырьками, в ушах шумит. Он дотягивается до Стива и тащит его за шкирку за собой, вода вокруг них бурлит и пенится, хелликариер разваливается на куски над ними, неприятно острые обломки врубаются в воду, оставляя белые трассы, но Зимнему везет, все пока что мимо.

Фиолетовый

Фиолетовые платья красоток на сцене дрожат бахромой, шляпки качают перьями, девушки стучат каблучками, все танцуют развеселый твист, джаз радуется жизни, и, слушая его, невозможно не радоваться самому, и Баки уже с порога начинает пританцовывать, он улыбается широко, оглядывается на Стива. Тот уже успел приклеиться к стенке. На секунду его колет совесть: ведь Стиву тоже хочется танцевать, наверняка, но он же не умеет, и даже учиться не желает, списывая на врожденную неуклюжесть. Баки уверен, что врожденной неуклюжести не существует, есть только чересчур сильное смущение — выкинуть его, и остальное приложится. Ладно, что уж теперь; Баки выбрасывает это из головы, подходит к девушке в лиловом платье и галантно приглашает ее.

Белый. Черный

Окошко криокамеры быстро покрывается белым льдом, и Зимний Солдат вытягивает голову, ловя последние отблески цвета — черные и русые шевелюры, темное кресло и синеватые лампы. Потом все исчезает в белом безмолвии.

Черный, всегда только черный костюм. Черные ботинки. Черный грим. Черные волосы. Другого цвета на себе Зимний Солдат не представляет. Он — черный человек.

Серый 

Пирс всегда носит серые костюмы, утонченный и непоколебимый. Он весь похож на сталь, его невозможно согнуть. Он улыбается холодно и уверенно. Ощущение железного позвоночника.

Серое небо давит свинцом на темя. Серый асфальт. Серые дома. Зимний Солдат идет по городу. Он абсолютно один. Он греет руки — руку — в кармане толстовки. 11 апреля 2014 года, день пасмурный и ветреный. 4 апреля он вытащил Стива из воды. Это шесть дней назад. Седьмой день полной свободы. Полного одиночества. Мимо идут люди. Обычные люди, не в белых халатах, не в черных спецназовских костюмах. Серые куртки и пальто. Их так много, и они не смотрят на Зимнего.   
Одиночество — серого цвета.   
И свобода тоже.  
Он не знает, как дотянуться до Стива.  
И нужно ли дотягиваться вообще.  
Стив слишком далеко.  
Почему от этого так больно.  
Молчание.


End file.
